The Black Box's Five Minutes Countdown
by Monogatari wa Begin
Summary: Ketika kematian Changmin membuat luka yang lebih dalam dari luka pecahnya DBSK, bisakah hal itu justru akan mengobati seperti keinginan terakhirnya? Benarkah tak ada lagi harapan? Because sometimes faith tells what senses do not tells.


Title: The Black Box's Five Minutes Countdown

Cast: DBSK OT5, Changmin focus

Disclaimer: they belongs to themselves, their creator(s) and God

Rating: PG-13/general

Length: chaptered

Here, enjoy...

.

.

1. Prelude

_"Hyung, tadi malam aku bermimpi."_

_"Hm? Mimpi apa?"_

_"Aku melihat Cassiopeia."_

_"Bukannya setiap hari kau melihat mereka berkeliaran?"_

_"Bukan yang itu."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Aku duduk sendirian di sebuah bukit sambil memandang rasi bintang Cassiopeia, dengan kedua mataku. Kelimanya, bersinar bersama... dan tampak lebih terang dari bintang-bintang lain yang ada."_.

.

.

"...sementara itu tim masih berusaha mencari black box yang disinyalir sebagai kunci utama perisitiwa nahas ini..."

Yunho merasakan setruman hebat di kedua lututnya, memaksanya limbung dan nyaris ambruk jika saja Jaejoong tidak dengan sembrononya mendorong kasar pintu, memaksa masuk dan menahan namja itu dari menabrak lantai yang dingin dan keras.

Di belakang mereka, turut menerobos melalui pintu tampak Yoochun dan Junsu yang wajahnya tak kalah panik dari orang-orang lain yang ada di sana, yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, bingung, dan mungkin sedikit kesal.

Kedua bola mata Yunho masih terpaku pada layar televisi yang menampilkan seorang reporter wanita bermimik sedih yang sedang sibuk membacakan daftar nama serta foto-foto para penumpang korban kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang terjadi sekitar sembilan jam yang lalu. Kecelakaan tersebut diduga kuat akibat gangguan cuaca. Badai membuat pesawat hilang kendali sampai akhirnya jatuh di Pegunungan Loquillo. Tidak ada harapan untuk penumpang yang semuanya dipastikan meninggal dunia.

"Yunho-ah jebal, jangan seperti ini..."

Jaejoong terisak hebat. Sudah sejak munculnya berita kecelakaan tersebut, ia sudah mendapat firasat buruk. Sangat buruk. Sebelum ini ia sedang syuting drama terbarunya, dan adegan untuk dirinya harus diulang berkali-kali karena ia terlihat seperti sedang mencemaskan sesuatu.

Dan terjawablah sudah keresahannya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen JYJ. Ia tidak bisa melupakan tangis tertahan Yoochun dan Junsu yang sampai-sampai tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya setelah melihat berita bahwa dongsaeng, maknae kesayangan mereka, Shim Changmin, menjadi salah satu penumpang pesawat nahas tersebut.

Saat itu Jaejoong tak langsung menangis. Ia ingat bahwa ia sempat melihat foto Changmin di layar televisi sebelum pada akhirnya pandangannya mengabur dan gelap.

Sementara Yunho masih tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Matanya tetap terpaku pada breaking news di televisi dan tubuhnya tetap bergeming, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Jaejoong pun tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Pihak SM yang berada di tempat itu berusaha mengabaikan perasaan mereka terhadap JYJ dan mengutamakan perasaan Yunho.

Pelukan Jaejoong mengerat. Jujur, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sedang berusaha menguatkan Yunho, tetapi malah ia sendiri yang terlihat lemah. Di benaknya muncul bayangan-bayangan Changmin yang sedang tersenyum, tertawa, bayangan Changmin saat mulai mengerjainya sampai ia kesal...

Changmin. Di dalam ruangan sempit yang sendu ini orang-orang menangisinya. Ia mungkin tidak tahu jika lebih banyak lagi orang-orang di luar sana yang turut menangis dan berdoa untuknya.

"Hyung..."

Junsu yang sedari tadi melihat Yunho yang masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresinya mendadak turut emosi. Ia memeluk Yunho dengan kencang, sedikit membangunkan sang leader pada kenyataan.

"Hah?"

Ia pikir ia sedang bermimpi, karena segalanya terasa palsu. Ya, palsu. Ketiga mantan teammatenya datang dan memeluknya lagi seperti ini adalah mustahil, terlebih setelah ia mendengar berita bahwa dongsaeng kesayangannya meninggal.

Meninggal? Lelucon macam apa, ini? Ia baru melihat wajah ceria Changmin tadi pagi, membuatkannya susu dan roti bakar, kemudian mengantarkannya ke bandara. Dan mendadak dengan mudahnya orang-orang di TV itu berkata bahwa Changmin meninggal?

Changmin yang memberikannya senyuman hangat yang lain dari biasanya di pagi hari itu... sudah pergi? Maksudnya... pergi untuk selamanya?

Yunho terkekeh pelan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Tak kuat lagi, Yoochun yang matanya mulai lembab lagi mendekati Yunho dan...

Plak!

...menampar pipinya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Manager TVXQ sontak berdiri, membentak kesal dan nyaris balas menampar Yoochun, tetapi Yoochun menepis tangan yang sudah terangkat itu dan balas membentaknya.

"Kau diam saja, Ahjussi. Aku lebih memahaminya dibandingkan denganmu!"

Tanpa menunggu dan mempedulikan geraman pihak-pihak 'luar', Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang terlihat menunduk, setelah mengusap pelan pipinya yang memerah. Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah menyingkir darinya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk kembali ke realita.

"Yunho-hyung... kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu atas apa yang baru saja kulakukan," bisik Yoochun. "Bahwa aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu pada kenyataan... kau sudah kehilangan Changmin, b-begitu pun a... aku... kita semua kehilangan dongsaeng kesayangan k-kita..."

Yoochun berhenti berkata-kata. Ia terisak, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara Yunho yang sedang dalam posisi jatuh terduduk, perlahan tersadar dari delusi dan halusinasinya begitu menatap nanar ketiga (mantan) teammatenya yang begitu nyata. Perlahan, namun pasti... air yang terasa hangat mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Siap jatuh. Terlebih saat terdengar entah dari mana nada bicara Changmin yang beda dari biasanya pagi itu...

.

.

A/N: Ide ini muncul karena terus-menerus mendengar berita kecelakaan pesawat Sukhoi Superjet 100 & gara-gara dengar rekaman black box Adam Air sebelum jatuh (serasa dihantui pesawat-pesawat itu) ==

Semoga para korban diterima di sisi-Nya dan keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan. Amin.

Karena saya baru di fandom ini, mohon bimbingannya. Buat yang biasnya Changmin seribu maaf saya lontarkan karena Changmin dibikin err... u-know lah ^^', dia akan muncul di part depan. Jika fic ini kurang layak, mohon maaf dan segera beritahu saya. Segala macam saran, kritik dan flame saya terima, meskipun personal opinion.

Terima kasih & sampai jumpa~ ^^


End file.
